Veins
by cainstiels
Summary: Castiel reaches the tail end of hoath eolis nibm, and Meg decides to take full advantage of it. General One Shot. A little late for hoath month but heyo. Mating Season!Fic PWP a little Enochian language kink.


He was so relaxed.

It was almost nothing he'd ever felt before, the way his entire body, and even his trueform, seemed to be at peace. After a month of forcing himself calm, almost losing his mind, and being so stirred and hormonal, the peace was something he'd never expect but was grateful for.

Yawning as he woke from a soft doze Castiel stretched, enjoying the sensation in his vessel's muscles as he bumped into something solid beside him. Even though he didn't need sleep, he still found it as a way to pass the time and he overall enjoyed the way it made him feel.

Sitting up in the motel bed, he felt her stir beside him and he reached out with his grace to gently brush it against her cold skin. He liked watching her, liked seeing how she reacted differently than he did to certain sensations and whatever else was different between an angel and demon. Especially the after affects of intercourse.

"Meg."

"Mmm," he heard her moan as he adjusted over her back, the demon pretending to sleep as he trailed his scruffy lips over her back and neck, hands running over her sides and he couldn't help but notice the small smirk that crossed her mouth. "Someone's awake."

"You were asleep," he grumbled, brushing his nose over her skin and breathing in her scent that was now tangled with his own pheromones and after-rain scent of grace. "I thought demons were tireless."

"Well," she muttered, reaching behind her to scratch at his head. Like a cat he moaned and pressed against her hand, feeling acrylic nails dig into his scalp and trace down to the side of his face. "You put on quite a performance last night, Clarence."

"Did I?"

"Oh yeah," she stretched out her shoulders and Castiel rubbed his face against her, amazed at how different this shade of him was. "Yeah you did good..."

* * *

"_Eolis hoath lit ol_", the angel growled, curled over the demon with glowing eyes, thrusting into her with a need she'd never felt radiate off him before.

"Damn language kink," Meg muttered, the Enochain words lost on her but the way the angel whispered them, his voice raspy and almost shaking as he let each word come out in shaky breaths that almost betrayed the strength he was extruding now.

She felt his mouth bush her back, making small noises as he tried to push in deeper, sweat clinging to his skin and she let out a moan when Castiel sank his teeth into her skin to keep himself from being too loud.

_Too late for that_, Meg thought, knowing full well that this month alone they'd been caught several times and even been kicked out of a motel room twice.

Sex had generally been slower and less intense for the two of them, something that Castiel had called _hoath eolis nibm_ had forced him to become aggressive and almost unbearable when he wasn't having a good time with her. He told her she should have been honored to have an angel choose her for this but in all honesty she wondered if being picked to fuck a giant bird with daddy issues was actually a good thing.

_At least he isn't trying to slow dance for once_.

Feeling him try to ram her harder, still slightly sliding in and out of her wet cuntshe groaned and felt his fingers search for her breast, the whole position strange but she'd been excited by the prospect that he'd wanted to fuck her instead of just simply have sex with her. There were few times that he was even willing to slightly experiment with her so she took what she could get.

"Meg..._Olad benedic ilsod makest matb sanctorum... nolan Oiad pallium ils oegassagen... malpirg od nolan Oiad blans... ils...ils loagaet babalon_," he whispered, the Enochian and Latin prayer making her shudder as he wrapped his grace around her like large, fluffy wings.

"God dammit!"

It almost became too much and Meg cried out, Castiel finishing the rest of his prayer as she collapsed, Castiel going down with her as she came.

She could see Grace flash from her close eyes and she felt Castiel jerk for a second before coming behind her, Grace cracking in the air and it almost hurt to even touch him.

"Castiel," she moaned out, willingly letting him flip her over to face him. She watches as his eyes dulled out, dimming away to their regular, human blue and she could have swore she saw wings spread-eagle at his back, black and downy until he exhaled and they were gone, along with the addictive burn of Grace.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, still as out of breath as she was when he rolled off her, closing his eyes and trying to come down from his high.

"And you said sex was boring."

"I lied, obviously," he muttered, watching her roll over and shakily pull herself up over him. "I just...never knew it would be needed like this. I...Thank you."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rough, to _die_ for sex for an entire month and now it's 'when you're done you're done' Doesn't fly with me Castiel."

"You're not tired?"

"I'm a demon, feathers. Tireless bitch right here."

He swallowed, her scent becoming too much as she straddled on top of him, nails raking down his chest and Castiel felt his static Grace almost jump out of his skin.

"We're gonna play a game, one where you let the Grace burn and don't come until I tell you to."

He started to argue but she shut him up, laughing as she clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Now we're gonna have fun," she smirked down at him. "You think rough sex is just general, good old fucking? I think it's about time we learn a little something and hold you over."

* * *

Humming at the memory of the night before, enjoying the way it still made her body tired but pleased, Meg smirked as Castiel made a noise like a purr while she scratched him, the angel obviously much calmer than he'd been all month, tilting his head into her touch and she chuckled softly when she stopped just to have him try and curl himself into her lap. .

"Thought you were a bird, not a giant cat," she snorted when he started rubbing her.

"What?"

"Nothing, Clarence," she muttered, still sore from the night before as she stretched out under him. "You feelin' better or still needing to be all sex-coma'd up?"

"Thankfully, I feel fine," he replied, rubbing his face into her breasts to get more of her smell.

"Stop sniffing me," she swatted him but he just contently cuddled on top of her. "Seriously, what the hell?!"

"You smell nice," he said simply, sighing and resting his head just under her chin.

"I smell like shit, Cas."

"Not anymore," he went on, ignoring her shifting under him. "Now you smell...hmm."

"Don't you fall asleep! I've got shit to do Castiel!"

He said nothing, just pressed his nose against her skin and she groaned, tired of his clingyness but knowing there was nothing she could do.

"So what, cuddle sessions with Castiel, angel of the Lord?"

"I would like that, yes."

"It was...nevermind."

Knowing she'd be stuck with him she sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, letting him rest on top her and wondered if she'd even be able to get the damn stink he left on her out of her skin.


End file.
